


The Date

by Jasper Kirby (blakesaregrates)



Series: Sprace High School AU [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert is still a little shit, Big Brother Talk, Date Night, Fluff, Gen, High School AU, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, Teen AU, The sweetest thing I've ever written, but it's literally just gonna be cute, literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesaregrates/pseuds/Jasper%20Kirby
Summary: Tony has his first date with Spot (and Jack has his first confrontation with Spot where he has the upper hand).(The lowest rating of the series because it's just fluff for a change. Gay newsboys being cute gay newsboys. The sequel to The Locker Room, The Bleachers and The Back Seat. It's 2 parts again, sorry.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SomedayonBroadway and imjusttheoutgoingsidekick asked for the “big brother talk” (and also the date) so here we are - it seems this series may never die. But that’s okay because I live for the attention :)))))
> 
> First part is the big brother talk, second part will be the date. Can probably be read as a stand alone, but I recommend reading my past stories to understand why they're going on a date (Part 3 has heavy smut in it, which is referenced here). If you're still here, I commend you.

If you asked Tony Higgins how he thought things were going with Spot Conlon, he’d probably freeze, then blush, then glare at you (if your name happens to be Albert DaSilva) and then say ‘pretty fast’. Because it’s been 10 days since they had their first ‘conversation’, a week since they made out under the bleachers at a football game and 2 days since they had sex in the back of a Toyota in an empty parking lot - talk about _romantic_.

 

And now he, Antonio Higgins, is going on a date, with THE Spot Conlon. He really can’t believe it.

 

-

 

“How do I look?” he asks for the third time, adjusting his hair in the mirror again.

 

Beside him, his best friend sighs. “I told you before. But if ya really wanna hear it again: you look weird.”

 

Tony kinda agrees - he normally wears ratty old jeans and t-shirts, or his track jersey if it’s a good day (or rather, a warm day), yet now he’s wearing new, clean jeans and Jack’s fancy blue shirt.

 

“Don’t be mean, Al - you look good, Tony,” Crutchie assures him with his signature smile which helps to put the Italian boy at ease as he wrestles his ungodly curls.

 

“Yeah! Real fancy!” Romeo chimes in with an adorable grin that boosts Tony’s self-esteem tenfold. He can do this. It’s just a date…….with Spot Conlon.

 

He closes his eyes for a second, hearing the boys move around (and Crutchie’s sticks clunking around). When he opens them again, Albert is still sat on the couch, staring at him with an unreadable look. Tony sighs. “What now, Al?”

  
  
“Nothing. I’m just….curious. Do you really like him?”

 

“I don’t know!” he says, throwing his hands up in the air. “That’s why I agreed to go on a date! If he turns out to be an asshole or, well, not my type, then we’ll leave it at that.”

  
  
Albert is quiet for a second, something that has only started occurring since Tony got involved with the short Brooklyn boy (another reason to date him, perhaps). “Well, if you don’t know if you  like him yet, why’d ya sleep with him?”

 

“I...don’t know, Al,” he repeats, a little quieter. “I guess I’m just...messed up.”

  
  
His best friend scoffs lightly, but he’s smiling a little. “Ain’t we all, Tony. Ain’t we all.”

 

-

 

Jack Kelly sits on the steps of Kloppman’s Home for Boys, pencil tucked behind his ear and a scowl on his face. His eyes narrow as an unfamiliar car pulls up, and an all-too-familiar boy steps out.

 

“Conlon,” he greets tersely, standing up.

 

“Kelly,” the stockier boy greets back, just as confident.

 

Jack has never considered himself above Spot - equal at most - but right now, he has the higher ground. “I think you and I should have a little talk.” It’s not a suggestion.

 

“Alright, but make it quick.” Spot isn’t dumb; the look on his face is stoic but his eyes give away his nerves.

 

Jack folds his arms. “You know I see Tony as my little brother - all of these boys are my brothers, but Tony especially.” The shorter boy merely nods, mirroring the Manhattan boy’s stance. “Good, that means you know the drill: if you hurt him, I’ll make sure you’ll wish you’d never laid eyes on that boy. Got it?”

  
  
“We’re on the same page, Kelly. I wanna hurt Race- uh, Tony - no more than I wanna hurt any of my boys. I don’t make promises lightly, but I promise I’ll take good care of him.”

 

Jack pauses for a moment to consider and then nods. He spits in his palm and offers his hand to Spot. The other boy grins and does the same, and they shake on it.

 

Then, the door to the home opens, and there is Tony, with a crowd of about 7 boys behind him, all trying to get a read on the situation. Tony is visibly nervous.

 

Turning on his heel, Jack walks back to the bottom of the steps, waiting for the curly-haired boy to meet him.

 

“Have fun, _Race_ ,” he teases, grinning as the other boy blushes.

  
  
“Thanks, Jack. I’ll see you later,” he responds quietly. Jack stops him with a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up. “Yeah, Jack?”

  
  
The taller boy grinned. “Use protection.”

  
  
“Oh my god,  _Jack_!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the actual date. It's literally just Tony being an awkward idiot and gay fluff. Enjoy!

Surprisingly, Spot Conlon is a gentleman. He opens the car door for him, he makes polite conversation in the car, and he gives him compliments.

 

“That’s a nice shirt.”

 

He blushes. “Th-thanks. It’s, uh, it’s Jack’s.”

  
  
“Well, you should steal it, because it really brings out your eyes.” Damn, this guy is _smooth_.

 

“Thanks,” he says again lamely. “You uh...you look good?” It wasn’t supposed to be a question.

 

Spot laughs, not looking away from the road. “Thank you.”

 

It goes quiet after that, but it’s not awkward. Just...quiet.

 

-

 

Tony definitely doesn’t have expensive first date tastes - the two of them get McDonald’s, walk around a few stores before deciding to go and sit on the swings in the small local park. It’s nearly 6pm when they get there, so there are practically no little kids about: perfect.

 

“So, maybe we should get to know each other a little better?” Spot suggests, swinging back and forth slightly.

 

Tony shrugs. “Okay. What do you wanna know?”

 

Clearly, Spot hadn’t gotten that far in his thought process. “Uhh...favourite colour?”

 

He rolls his eyes, smiling fondly. “That’s a boring question.”

 

“You’re a boring question,” Spot retorts, but it’s nothing but playful.

 

“Touché, Brooklyn. Also like, purple maybe? Like dark blue or dark purple. What about yours?”

  
  
“Red,” he answers simply, looking out over the rest of the park. “Now you ask a question.”

  
  
“What’s your real first name?”

  
  
Spot doesn’t even hesitate. “Pass.”

  
  
“Hey! You can’t pass a question!”

  
  
“I can, and I just did,” he shrugs. “I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

  
  
Tony sighs: he has a point. “Fine. Uh, favourite kind of movie?”

  
  
“Horror. You?”

  
  
“Same.”

  
  
They continue like that until the sun starts to go down, turning the sky a beautiful orange colour. Tony shivers, rubbing his hands over his arms to try and get some heat.

  
  
“Do you want my jacket?” Spot offers. Tony is about to politely decline, but the other boy is already shrugging it off his shoulders and putting it on his.

  
  
“Um, th-thanks,” he says quietly, slipping his arms into it. Despite Spot being smaller, the jacket fits perfectly, and he huddles into it for warmth.

 

Spot just nods, looking away again. He has his hands on his lap as he just sways on the swing. Tony looks from his hand to his face and back, biting his lip. _It’s now or never, Antonio_ , he thinks. So he quickly moves his hand over and locks their fingers together. Spot glances down, smirks a little, then looks away and tightens his hold slightly.

 

Oh my God. _He’s holding hands with Spot Conlon._

  
  
They sit in silence once more, just enjoying the peace and quiet: they both live in foster homes, so any sort of silence is a break for them.

  
  
Eventually, Tony’s phone beeped: curfew in half an hour.

  
  
“I’ll drive you home,” Spot states, standing up. He doesn’t let go of Tony’s hand, and Tony doesn’t complain.   
  
-

 

They’re sat in the car outside of Kloppman’s, Tony still huddled in Spot’s jacket, reluctant to go.

 

“So…” he says quietly, and Spot looks at him.

  
  
“So,” he echoes.

  
  
Tony swallows nervously. “Are we...I mean- do you want to...uh, do this again?”

  
  
Spot smiles. “I don’t know. Do you want to?”

  
  
“Yeah,” he answers, grinning.

  
  
“Then we totally will.” Spot gets out of the car, going round to open the door for Tony, walking him up the steps to the door.

  
  
“Oh, your jacket!” the taller boy exclaims, going to take it off.

  
  
Spot stops him. “No, keep it. You look cute in it,” he grins. “Besides, I’ve got tonnes back home.” Then the shorter boy pauses, and for the first time all evening, he looks nervous. “Can I...kiss you?”

  
  
“Spot Conlon, we have _literally_ already had sex,” Tony mumbles, blushing.

  
  
Spot glares, but it’s weak. “Shut up. I wanna make sure it’s okay,” he mutters back.

  
  
And, well, Tony can’t just let him stand and pout forever. He rolls his eyes and smiles. “C’mere,” he says, leaning down.

 

Their lips meet halfway, and it’s sparks and fireworks all over again. Gentle fingers caress his jaw, the other hand holding his hip. He’s breathless when they pull apart, 100% sure his cheeks are redder than they’ve ever been.

  
  
“G’night, Racer,” Spot hums before heading down the steps. Tony stands, frozen, before the car engine startles him back to life. He glances over, watching Spot give him a small wave before driving off.

 

Tony keeps waving until the car is round the block.

 

-

  
“Hey, Race! How’d it go?”

  
  
“It was, uh, good! We’re going on another date.”

  
  
“That’s awesome!”

  
  
“Hey, LoveBird, nice jacket.”

  
  
“Shut up, Albert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's another addition to the mess. I always say it's over, and then y'all want more, but I'm not complaining. I take ideas, suggestions and criticism so lay it on me, folks. 
> 
> Also, Spot's name is Sean, Crutchie's name is Charlie and I'm considering Romeo being called Rowan. (I'm taking suggestions for Romeo's real name. Alternatively, he could just be called Romeo and he accidentally lives up to the name.)
> 
> And thank you, genuinely, for all your support. It really does mean a lot to me.


End file.
